I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the preparation of transition metal on silica catalysts, such as titanated silica catalysts that may be used for the epoxidation of olefins to epoxides.
II. Description of Related Art
Catalysts may be utilized in connection with many reactions, including the epoxidation of olefins. Improving the properties of these catalysts, including their stability, activity, and selectivity remains a useful and desirable goal.